Starcrossed Lovers
by Kim Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura nowknows that she is an Uchiha throughodd curcumstances.Every year she gets on her birthday she gets a red rose and a note with the Uchiha symbol on the back on her pillow.She takes a trip from the hiddenleaf to find out why.With her guardian angel
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura and Sasuke ch.1**

She moaned once more as he placed another sweet gentle kiss on her collar bone. "Sakura, I love you." "I love you too, Sasuke." Two lovers caught in a loving embrace. Sounds too much like a fairytale to be true. In fact, it was.

Just then Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. After her breathing and heartbeat returned to a normal pace, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look, and saw a red rose lying on the pillow next to her. When she picked up the rose she noticed a note beneath it. She picked up the note and began to read;

"_**Don't let nightmares depress you, there is always hope and love when the sun rises."**_

She felt something etched on the back of the note. She turned it over and saw on the back the Uchiha symbol. Boy, did that bring back memories. (Sakura had gotten her memories back when she had gone on a mission sometime after Naruto had come back to the village after 3years of training with Jiriyia. She was on her own on this mission. All she had to do was gather information on a drug lord that had a huge bounty on his head. Everything was going smoothly until she got caught by one of his goons. She managed to get away until they set off booby traps that had been set up if they were ever found out. She been so close to the blast that it dazed her. But she had been knocked into a crevasse in the possess. When she'd snapped out of it she had already fallen pretty far. She was about to use a jutsu to get her out of there when she hit her head on a rock while falling. She was falling in and out of consciousness. It was only a matter of time before she hit the bottom. She'd closed her eyes to try to think of what to do. When she did this memories started to flood into her mind. Having an older sister, wearing the Uchiha symbol, seeing her parents dead, watching her sister glare at her with her own sharringon, hearing her sisters explanation, watching her sister leave, following her, begging her why she had helped Itachi to kill the clan, hearing her sister threaten to kill her, running for her life, tripping and falling, hitting her head on something hard, falling unconscious. When she started to regain consciousness (not in the memories) she realized that she was being carried. Her vision was blurry but she could have sworn that it was Sasuke. The person carrying her told her to rest. So that's what she did. She must have slept the whole way because when she came to she was in her own bed with bandages on the wound on her head. When she'd looked around to see if the person that had saved her was still there, all she say was a red rose and a note beside it on her pillow. When she had picked it up and read it, it had said;

"_**From now on consider me your guardian angel."**_

She had felt something on the back of the note. She'd turned it over and had seen the Uchiha symbol. Her family symbol. She remembered that now. And she always would. For the rest of her life.) She examined the symbol carefully. As she did this, an annoyed expression crossed over her face. "Who knows I'm an Uchiha and why do they keep signing my family symbol. Why don't they sign their own damn symbol instead." In her frustration, while being careful of her strength, she slammed her fist onto her nightstand, next to her bed. There was a sudden yelp and a little white and red ninja puppy ran out from under the shaking structure and darted under the bed. "I'm sorry, Shishitara," she said looking to the side of her bed. Suddenly, Sakura felt something land on the top of her head. She looked up smiled and said giggling, "If you aren't the cutest puppy." Then Sakura looked down and realized, she couldn't avoid the inevitable much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke and Sakura ch.2**

"Well, there's no turning back now." Sakura was looking out of her hotel bedroom window. Almost five days ago she had asked Lady Tsunade if she could take some time away from the Hidden Leaf Village. In some ways her mind thought of this as a vacation. But in many other ways her heart thought of this as a way to ease some of the pain from her past. She didn't really know why she was doing this or what she was looking for but something was telling her that what she was doing was important. "While I'm here I might as well enjoy myself."

The little town was bustling with excitement at the upcoming Harvest Moon Festival. A festival that was dedicated to a years bountiful harvest to take place on the night of the harvest moon.

Throughout the day she mingled, walked, and ate with the people of this prosperous little village. However the good feelings of the day started to fade away as Sakura noticed one certain thing. As the day started to come to an end, she realized more couples where coming out to enjoy each others company.

It was at this realization that Sakura became painfully aware of the ache in her chest. Without a second thought she headed back to her hotel room, gathered her belongings, checked out of the hotel, and started to head off in the direction of the next village.

She wasn't in a hurry to get there, in fact, she was deliberately taking her time to get there. Sakura was smart enough to know that it was no good to run from one place, if the place that you were headed held the same sorrow. She was clutching at her chest, somewhat hoping deep down that it would help ease the heart ache. But the next moment, her rough exterior shattered to pieces around her. It was also at that moment that the pain became to much to bare. She collapsed behind a tree a ways away from the road and started to cry. Cry like she had not done in so long. She finally realized what had caused the heart ache. The memory of a boy that she had loved for so much. Sakura sat like that for a while letting her emotions run out of her.

After what felt like hours, she decided to get up and keep going.

It was a while after nightfall when she reached a hotel that was more on the edge of this small, little town. When she had gotten to her room she unpacked slowly and soundlessly. While unpacking, she had found something that she didn't remember packing. It was a plushy doll of a boy, the same boy in her memories. She held it close to her heart as she got ready to go to bed. She was about to get into bed when she felt something crack beneath her feet. She looked down to see what she had stepped on. It was a picture that had fallen out of her bag while she had been unpacking.

It was a photo of squad 7.

She picked it up gingerly, glass and all. She laid the broken glass, with the frame, on the nightstand. Sakura got into bed, holding the doll and the picture close to her. She turned off the lamp on the nightstand and laid in the dark. She laid there awake, starring at the blanket until, slowly but surly she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Sakura." _That voice._ "Sakura." Light, butterfly kisses were being placed gently along her collar bone. But when they reached the center of her collar bone, they started to head down toward her breast. She couldn't help but gasp when she felt a cold hand start gently kneading her right breast. She then felt another cold hand move slowly down her body. The hand stopped at her hip then slowly and sensually moved toward her inner thighs. She let out a pleasurable moan. The kisses slowly eased their way up to her neck. The kisses then became mixed with little nips. After a few minutes they stopped. Her was stuck in her throat when she felt this same person start sucking on her earlobe. He stopped and whispered in her ear, "Sakura,…I love you so much. I want you so badly." He came closer, so that when he spoke, his lips would graze against her ear. "Can I keep you?" The question had taken her by surprise. She tried to make sense of it all, when this person slowly came into view. She had already recognized the voice. So when her eyes gazed at the face of Sasuke Uchiha, all she felt was that same heart ache and a longing for the boy that was looking down at her smiling warmly and wholeheartedly. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. As they started to spill over, he gently kissed them away. At this moment, Sakura felt that this was all to good to be true. And just like before, it was. And also just like before, she woke up in a cold sweat. After several minutes, she had managed to calm her breathing and heartbeat. She looked at the curtained, yet still dark, window. One obvious fact then came into view. She probably wouldn't be able to get any more sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
